A Love Between a Neko and Mafioso
by Sai-san7
Summary: AU Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 25-year-old mafia boss, suddenly gets a gift from his tutor after ten years. What he didn't except was a boy with eat ears and tail! What is going on? Pair: 2718 later chap 1827
1. Prologue

Sai: Yo there! Sorry for taking so long of no update but I had this in mind...my new chapter story just wanted to post this that all.

Reborn: you know the reader may just stop reading ur story if u take long...

Sai: i know im srry!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Only the fanfiction i write is mine...

* * *

Prologue:

It was raining hard this day, people running fast as to avoid getting wet, other wild pets hide, only the footstep of a tall man with a fedora hat were heard. Walking by yourself is very dangerous but to him. It was just another walk of peace to his hotel. He had no umbrella, no coat for rain like this one, and not waiting for the rain to stop as he kept walking.

He only wears his black suite, his fedora hat, and kept his pet chameleon with him. As he walked down the dark street of the rainy night.

_Clack!_

A weird sound made it to his ears. "Hm?" as the man looked over to the dark ally. He couldn't see very well as it was too dark to tell what was there. But thanks to the lamp that light the streets, he saw a shadow move away from his view.

He moved toward the ally as the shadow move farther away from him. He moved a little faster toward the shadow. It responds by moving a little faster away from him. _'Snappy thing…' _the fedora man thought as he moved faster. The shadow move faster too but ended up hitting the back of a trash can.

The fedora man took his last step toward the shadow. "Hmp…you finally sho-ah….you're a-" as the fedora man smirked. There near the trash can was not a normal person but a boy with cat ears and tail. His black hair was wet and a bit messy, he had cuts on his face, his shirt see through as it was wet, and his blue shorts dirty as you can see some stain of blood and the dirt on it.

"Your rare…." the fedora man said, fixing with his sideburn. The boy (or cat boy) glared at him. "Now now….don't be like that." the fedora man said, still fixing his sideburn. "Why should I?" the boy finally spoke. His voice childish but had a deep sound.

"So you speak? Nice…next can you move?" the fedora man checked as he got to his knee and was eye level with the boy. "I can herbivore…" the boy said as he got up but almost fell if he didn't grab onto the trash can next to him. "You can move a little…." the fedora man said.

"Tch….shut up." the boy said. The fedora man smirked and got up and grab the boy's hand. "What are you doing!" as the boy slap the hand away. The fedora man had a cut on his hand. The boy step back and yelled "Don't touch me!"

The fedora man smirked even more, making the boy glare at him. "Your alone….you have no home…no parents…nothing right?" the fedora man spoke. The boy had a slight shiver and pale face but shake it off. "I'm right….your alone…" the fedora man said, pulling his fedora hat down a bit.

"I am…..but I can take care of myself!" the boy yelled, his fangs showing. The fedora man still had his smirk from early. "Ok….so I guess you don't want my help then." as the fedora man started to walk off. As he past the boy, he felt a hand clutch his suite. He turn around to see the boy's hand on his jacket.

"Wait….what do u mean help?" as the boy looked up to the fedora man face but could only see his smirk. "So…you want my help or not?" the fedora man asked. The boy had a blank stare, maybe thinking about what the man said.

"I….I guess…." the boy replied. The fedora man, still had his smirk, grab his phone and called somebody. As the boy waited for the man, he heard the talk between the fedora man and some girls voice.

"Hey….I have a gift I wanted to give him. Can you please come pick it up? Ok….Oh don't worry. He will love it." as he ended the called. "Who was that?" the boy said, glaring at the fedora man.

"A friend of mine who is going to take you to your new care taker." as the fedora man pulled his hat down, his chameleon laying on his shoulder. A very evil smirk planted on his face. "A very good care taker…."

* * *

Sai: yeah so the boy is 5-years-old and i think all of u know who it is by now. As well as the fedora man hehehe...but for those who dont...I guess your going to find out next chapter.

Neko Hibari: RxR herbivores... ~tail wag~


	2. The Day We Meet

Sai: I hope you guys like this...I also hope I didn't rush into the story...I'll try not to

Reborn: Add some randomness baka-Sai

Sai: I'm sorry for being empty minded!

Reborn: whatever baka...

Sai: I really am sorry...and I thank you guys who review...you know who you are...and hope the story goes good!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except the fanfic I write...

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day We Meet…

_Thud Thud Thud!_

The footsteps of a person walking down the silence hallway. The man had silver hair, which was tie up to one pony tail, and glasses on. Several ring on his right hand, a few papers on the left hand, and a very happy face on. He walked down the silence hallway to stop at a wooden door.

He opened the door very harshly but very lightly, for sure not to break the door. "Tenth!" the man yelled happily. The man didn't get a reply so he started to look around.

The room was design with red and gold wall paper, the window lay right in front of a work desk, two couches lay between a table which was in the middle of the room, a book shelf was on your left side of the wall while the right had a little table at the corner of the room, a flower vase sat on top of it, and the room was completely clean.

"Tenth?" the man called again. There in front of the desk, which was full by lots of papers, something brown move and started to move up. There a brunet man face could be seen between the papers.

"Huh?" he questioned as he looked around, a drool on his lips. "Tenth, I brought your other papers." the man said, putting down a stack of papers on top of a stack of papers.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun…" the brunet man said, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "No prob tenth!" the man name Gokudera Hayato yelled, smiling at his boss. "Hahaha…." the brunet man laughed, looking through his new stack of papers. He had more paper to sign and agree on….great. "Anyway Tenth! Today schedule is-" as Gokudera pulled out a pocket book. Fixing his glasses and flipping the pages to the right one, he started out the vongola boss day.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the vongola tenth boss, laughed lightly at how many meeting he had as Gokudera kept reading out loud. He was busy today just like a usual, somehow he got use to it by now. "And you have a meeting with the Chiavarone family and-" as he was just about to finish. The door opened lightly and a man with black spiky hair and a cheerful smile on his face appeared. "Yo Tsuna!" the man yelled as he walked in, closing the door lightly.

"Oi baseball freak! I was just about to finish!" Gokudera yelled. The ex-baseball-player turn to him and smiled his usual smile. "Maa maa Gokudera…let Tsuna have a rest. He's been doing his paper work all night you know." the man smiled. Gokudera growled but didn't let the idea of his tenth working all night go to waste. He knew that Tsuna needed some rest. "Fine….only for the tenth.." he muttered. "Hahahaha!" the man laughed.

"Ah Yamamoto…." Tsuna said, waving his hand. Yamamoto Takeshi, smiling cheerfully, turns around and put a thump up. "I finish my mission!" Yamamoto smiled. "Good…" Tsuna muttered. Gokudera sat on the left couch as Yamamoto took the right, making sure not to get too close to the bomber man or he will get angry. "Anyway tenth…I hear that Yuni was in Italy for a bit." Gokudera said. "Yeah….Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan had already told me as they met her yesterday…" Tsuna said, fixing the stack of paper.

"That's good right!" Yamamoto said. "Yeah…" Tsuna said, a smile creep up to his face. At least Yuni visit once in awhile…unlike Reborn…never showing his face or even just one visit. "Well tenth…I better be back to my job.." as Gokudera stood up, fix his tie and walked out. "See you later tenth.." as he left. Tsuna waved goodbye to his right hand man as the door shut behind. "Gokudera has it hard…he always volunteering to go to meeting.." Yamamoto said. Tsuna sighed, he wish he could just trade places with Gokudera but no….he had to be the one next in line to be vongola tenth. "I know but I can't just go and leave all these paper…" Tsuna said, starting to sign all his paper he had.

"Well that is true…" Yamamoto said, remembering all the time Tsuna bail at them just to go and finish his papers. _Of course it is… _Tsuna thought as he scan through a paper and sign it.

Yamamoto stood up and fix his jacket so it won't wrinkle. "Well I better go to!" the ex-baseball player smiled cheerfully. "See you later…" Tsuna said, waving his hand again to bid his rain goodbye. "Yeah!" as he walked out. The door closed softly and Tsuna was left alone in his office again.

Tsuna sighed, all his men work hard while he slack off with paper work. _I wish I could just have a break… _Tsuna sighed and scan through more of his paper.

Several hours later, Tsuna lay back on his chair. He sighs for the 40th time, finishing his paper work and relaxing for a bit. Tsuna stood up and opened his window. The afternoon sun shine brightly but was fading away as the cloud move by. _This remind me of how I always look from my school roof top.._ Tsuna thought as he remember when he was still in middle school.

He was always called Dame-Tsuna or No-good Tsuna. He would be the first target for the bullies. He would fail at every subject and would always be the one to clean after school. Oh how the pain and suffering he want through those days. Until he met him…

Oh yes….his home tutor hitman Reborn. He was always a sadist from the very start (even if he was a baby at first) He would almost try to kill Tsuna if he had one problem wrong.

He would always make him do something he never wanted to do. Make a accident which was point to his fault (which it was sometime not his fault)

Nothing good come out of it. He was told from the very beginning that he was a boss of a powerful mafia family (which he never believed) Was told to fight for his life (which he went through a hell of a training) And was told to make a choice of his own.

But by being with Reborn, he made friends that he never thought of. He had some bravery in himself as he face off to fight for them. He had gain stronger for that too. He even impress his crush (which by now, he realize it was just a puppy love) And here he was, standing in his own mansion in Italy with all his friends.

Tsuna smiled, looking at the orange red color sky and the gray white clouds that flow by. He had never thought that he would live through that hell training but he did. After he was promoted to be the vongola tenth. Reborn just suddenly left him, no note of good bye or even telling him. He had thought Reborn was off in his job or something but he never came back to see him. _Oh Reborn…._ Tsuna frown a little, remember of his tutor disappearance.

A knock to his door brought him back to reality. "Um yes!" Tsuna said, turning to look at the door. The door opened lightly and a maid of the mansion held a large box.

"Um…Sawada-sama…this is for you." as the maid showed a large well gifted box that had cloud pattern design. Tsuna walked toward the maid and looked at the box.

The box really did had cloud pattern, inside of the cloud was purple while the outline was black. The bowtie was a dark purple color, wrapping itself from up to down.

"Thank you.." as Tsuna took the box into his hands. "Well I'll be off." as the maid closed the door.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said, putting the box near the table between the two couches. Tsuna sat down and looked at the box. No tag were left on to tell who it was from or who it would be for. _Weird…_ As Tsuna slowly unwrap the bowtie. Carefully, Tsuna took the lid off the box and look into the box. There was a lot of fluffy white things (those thing that is stuff inside a doll) but what stick out of the fluffy things was a black triangle (or what it look like)

"What is that…" as Tsuna touch it gently. The responds was a twitch and Tsuna "Hiii!" as he back up a little. The black triangle thing started to twitch a little then something bigger moved. A black tail pop out of the box then a head pop out (or that what Tsuna would say from the look of it)

"Hii!" Tsuna cried as he back away from the box. The person or thing moved its head to shake off the white fluff and then looked around. It look at Tsuna's wooden desk then at the vase then turn to where Tsuna was at. When its head turn to look at Tsuna, he screamed a loud "Hiiii!"

"Shut up herbivore…" the thing said as it got out and stood up on it feet. When Tsuna looked at it (from under his hands which were covering his face) he realizes the thing was a boy…with cat ears and tail. The boy was about tall and kinds short, wearing blue short that was clean, a black long sleeve short that collar shape as a 'V' and wearing brown kid shoes.

"E-eh…." Tsuna said stupidity. "Did you hear me…..I said be quiet." as the cat boy looked around the room. Tsuna "Hii" again as he try to hide himself on the couch. The boy then stared at Tsuna and start to walk toward him. "Hey…herbivore what is your name?" the boy asked.

"S-sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna shuttered, avoiding the boy's glare. "Hm…I see….My name is Hibari Kyoya. From today until whenever, I am in your care…." the boy smirked.

Tsuna, not understand what he meant, had a bad feeling…a really bad feeling about this. Especially with that smirk on the Hibari's face…

* * *

Sai: Ok you guys kinda get the story here right good! I will try to update weekly but if not then I'm kinda doing my other story and also trying to write this one...thanks for reading!

Tsuna: u-um R&R pls! ~smile cutely and wave~


	3. Getting to Know One Another

Sai: second chapter out! Hope you guys like! Plus thanks to you guys who review/favorite/and other thing you guys did for this story!

Reborn: remember baka-Sai will update weekly

Sai: if not then I'm either writting on other story or I'm coming up with new story! Which I do have one in mind!

Reborn: more on the new story after your done with this...

Exclaimer: I dont own anything! Except the fanfic I write...

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting to Know One Another

~Few minute later after their first meeting~

Hibari sat on the right couch, eating sushi that brunet had given him. Tsuna on the other hand, he was sitting on the left couch and he was banging his head on the table. Just a few minute ago Hibari had just told him why he was here and what he here. "So herbivore…are you done banging your stupid brain to bits…" the boy munch another sushi as he grab a rice ball to eat.

"Yes…" the brunette faced Hibari, a red mark on his forehead. Hibari almost laugh at that but kept his cool as he munch on his rice ball. "So…you met my tutor.." Tsuna said, grabbing a rice ball to eat. "That baby…yeah." the boy replie_d. _

_That baby….._ Tsuna thought as he munch off the top of the rice ball.

"Don't ask me why he sent me here…" Hibari said as he glared at brunette. Tsuna stood frozen and look at the boy. He may be a child outside but he act like an adult inside. But Hibari wasn't staring at him, he seem to stare something farther back from Tsuna.

"Herbivore move your face." as Hibari push the brunette's face aside and jump over the couch. He walked toward the book self and grab a book out. The book was colored yellow with different animal that seem to eat only meat food.

Tsuna looked at Hibari, who was sitting on the floor, he's back against the book shelf. The boy seem to forces only on the book. Tsuna took a peek at the book cover that Hibari was flipping through.

The book title reads _**How To Be A Carnivore**_. _Hey….aren't carnivore meat lover?_ Tsuna thought as he image Hibari eating a big giant raw meat. But…how can Hibari, a small boy with not so sharp and small teeth, eat huge and giant raw meat with those fangs? That may be a different story… Plus why was that book there?

"So...why you chose that book, Hibari?" Tsuna asked, twitching with disgrace. "I read this book before…" Hibari whispered but Tsuna heard it. _I guess…but it kinda weird for a kid like you to read books like that…_ Tsuna thought, jumping over the couch and sat next to Hibari.

Hibari glared at Tsuna, warning him not to sit too close to him. Tsuna shuttered, getting the message and sat a few meter away from the neko boy. "So…." sighed Tsuna, trying to at least understand neko boy here.

"What herbivore?" Hibari said, glaring at the brunette but then looking back at the book. The book was more important then Tsuna for him. Tsuna kinda got the whole your-not-important-herbivore thingy. But Tsuna stare at Hibari's ears and for some reason, Tsuna has seen those ears like that before…

"Ah!" Tsuna yelled. Now he remember! A man he know has ears almost like Hibari!

The sudden yell by Tsuna made Hibari flinch and drop his book on the red carpet.

"What's with you herbivore?" Hibari asked, staring at Tsuna like he was crazy.

"Hibari! Are you those breed called _Neko? _" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah so what of it?" Hibari asked. "One of my friend is one too! Ah! I bet he can help me!" Tsuna stood up and walk over to his nicely made wooden desk and pick up the phone. Tsuna then type in the number and waited for that person to pick up. Hibari eyed Tsuna, like a cat had his prey.

_Strange herbivore…why did that stupid baby send me here anyway? _Hibari thought, annoyed by the thought itself. As Hibari was about to pick up his how-to-be-carnivore book. The person Tsuna had called had pick up at that exact moment.

"Ah Dino-san! No its not about the meeting today….its about something else." Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari ears pick up the name of the person Tsuna had called. _Dino? Whose that?_ Hibari thought as he try to listen to their conversation.

But Hibari could barely hear their conversation. Suddenly Tsuna, who had a smile on his face earlier, has a shock and/or disgraceful face now. "Ahh! I have to get him! B-b-but Dino-san!" as the other line hang up.

Tsuna had teary eyes as he put the phone away. Tsuna lazily walked back toward Hibari side and sat himself down, sighing just when he felt his butt touch the carpet. Hibari question as to why the herbivore was about to cry his heart out. But all that had to be put aside as the door to Tsuna office open up.

"Juudaime! I forgot to tell you-" as the bomber man had just enter his boss office. The reason why the man didn't get to finish his sentence was that. He was looking right at Hibari…well stared at him.

Tsuna immanently looked at the frozen right hand man. "A-ah…Gokudera-kun….: Tsuna sweat drop as he caught where Gokudera was looking at. Hibari just "hmp" at Gokudera instantly stare toward him.

"Juudaime…..what is that _thing_?" as Gokudera took out his dynamite, immediately lighting them up. The boy looked at the light up dynamite and smirked at the storm. Gokudera stare turn into a glare as he knew the neko brat was being challenge by him. Gokudera and Hibari seem to be in a battle of their own as their eyes lock together. "Hmmm….I fight eh? Bring it herbivore…" as Hibari brought out his claws.

Tsuna could feel the deadly intent aura around his right hand man and neko boy. _Oh no! If I don't stop them my room will get destroy! I don't want my bills to pile up!_ Tsuna thought crazily.

"S-stop you two! If you want to fight do it outside!" Tsuna said fast before they could even move their feet. Hibari glared at Tsuna and hiss at him. Tsuna immediately pale at the boy threat. "You just shut up and stay out of this herbivore!" Hibari said at the petite. "Hey don't talk to the tenth like that!" Gokudera yelled directly at the boy. The raven-hair turn around and hiss at Gokudera. "Then why don't you shut up…" Hibari glare at the storm.

Gokudera twitch and started to yell at Hibari for disobeying him. Tsuna try to calm them down (before they get to the point where they want to go all out in his office and destroy it) The storm was about to reach his limit and yet another person enter, this time the happy-go-lucky-baseball-lover comes in.

"Wow what's going on here!" Yamamoto lightly smile. Yamamoto, dense like Tsuna, did not realize the deadly glare thrown at him. For he seem to see everything as a joke or he's just being his usual happy self not to realize it. "Shut up!" both Gokudera and Hibari yelled at him. The ex-baseball player seem to have a blank stare as he look over at Hibari, not really listening to Gokudera threat talk.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto! These two just…just won't be nice to each other!" Tsuna exclaimed with a bit of fear in his voice. Yamamoto look at Tsuna and smiled, in which Tsuna thought at least one person here is kind then all the rest. Then Yamamoto went over and pet the bomber, in which the bomber growled at him.

"Maa maa! What did you do this time Dera?"

"My name is not Dera!" Gokudrra yelled at Yamamoto nickname for him. "Maa maa!" the ex-player cheerfully said. He then look over at Hibari again and finally spoke what he wanted to ask earlier. "And whose this kid?" Yamamoto smiled as he level himself to the boy.

Hibari twitched as he saw Yamamoto smile. He was never the type to like people with happy-go-lucky personality. He also was never the type to go along with people like the man in front of him. Yamamoto show Hibari's cat ears twitch and he instantly touch one of them. Hibari immediately froze to the man touch. "Wow their soft!" Yamamoto exclaimed, rubbing the boy's ear. Hibari blush but not at the comment but at the sensation of another person touching his ears like that.

Tsuna stared right at them, aw at how Yamamoto could make Hibari frozen just by his touch. Gokudera just curse at how stupid Yamamoto was being again (thought maybe this time he was just being himself you know)

Hibari, realizing what his face look like, slap Yamamoto hand away and yelled "Don't touch me!" and he ran to Tsuna side. When he come as near to the brunette, Hibari grip at the vongola tenth pants and hide behind him. Yamamoto just blink and laughed " How cute Tsuna! He ran to your side like you're his owner!"

"Uh…about that…." Tsuna sweat drop. Hibari growled as he just move a little bit away from Tsuna side. Hibari let go of the man pants and step farther away from him. What was he thinking? Why he go to him then getting out of the room? Why?

Hibari train of thought was interrupted as the bomber let out his stream. "Anyway! Why this _thing_ doing here tenth! Did he try to steal something! If he did I'll take care of him!" Gokudera yelled, wanting nothing more then to take the stupid kitty brat away from tenth.

"I was just about to say it Gokudera-kun…." Tsuna sweat drop more. He never wanted to go through this again. Damn Reborn fault….its always his fault for some reason. "What is it tenth?" Gokudera quietly asked. He lead closer to tenth, his full attention on him.

"Well….this boy or neko boy was a gift from my tutor Reborn…and funny thing is that from today until Hibari ready to take care of himself…I'm his care taker…hahaha.." Tsuna lightly laughed. He wonder why Reborn chose him then anybody else. He had too much work here as he is now.

When Tsuna was done with his explanation, Gokudera look like he was in shock and indeed wanted to kill himself for misunderstanding his beloved tenth. Yamamoto, being his usual self, laughed and welcome Hibari with open arms. He was the type to accept almost anything that normal/not normal. Hibari 'Hmp!' at Tsuna two best friend especially after what just happened.

Gokudera got out of his shock mood and started to disagree about tenth taking care of that kitty boy. "Tenth you can't be serious! Taking care of him just make your work more harder!" as Gokudera point out all the bad part with taking care of kitty boy. "That true…" Tsuna agreed. "So I'm right! You have to send that thing back to where it came from!" Gokudera yelled.

"But I can't….I'm sorry Gokudera-kun…But…Hibari here is a gift from my tutor…and I know what happen if I don't do want Reborn tells me to do…" Tsuna said. He may not know it but Reborn does do thing without thinking but maybe this time…this time it may be for a reason. He just hope he can do the job well…added with his stack of paper he needs to do.

"But tenth!-" "No buts Hayato!" Tsuna yelled. The tenth only calls his men by last name but by first mean he serious. Gokudera shut his mouth, bowing to say sorry to his tenth. "If you wish so…Tenth…then I'll help watch that brat for you!" Gokudera said as he stare at Hibari. Another instant challenge between them…

"Good…" Tsuna sighed. It was a hard day for him wasn't it. Well it always a hard day for him, especially with loads of work after work. "So…what to do now?" Yamamoto asked. Just as he said that, Tsuna brain immediately gave him a flash of what he talk over with Dino. "Ah!" Tsuna yelled, he has to see _him_ for more info about neko. "What tenth?" Gokudera asked, looking straight at his tenth. "Um…could you two work with my papers…I have something to do thanks!" as Tsuna grab Hibari by the hand and rushed off down the hall.

"See ya later!" the ex-player waved. "Sure do!" as Tsuna footstep sound disappear down the hallway. Yamamoto smiled in his place but his companion in the room seem more pissed off then ever. "Oi baseball freak hurry up and help me!" Gokudera yelled. He will have to live with working with Yamamoto for now on as tenth has to baby sit the kitty brat. "Hai hai!" Yamamoto calmly replied as he walk toward Gokudera.

* * *

~Omake: 8059 moment~

Yama: hey Dera? ~putting paper down~

Goku: ~vein~ yes baseball nut…. ~signing paper~

Yama: is Hibari…you know….one of those neko breed? ~look at Gokudera~

Goku: ~bigger vein~ wow baseball nut you finally caught up to the smarty pants good job!

Yama: hahaha! ~ruff Gokudera hair~ thanks Dera!

Goku: ~break pen~ Baseball nut don't you dare touch me again!

Yama: ah? Why? ~rub Gokudera ear~ You know…I think your ears are softer!

Goku: ~blush a little but slap Yamamoto hand away~ I said don't touch me!

Yama: aw…if I can't touch you there then can I touch you here ~touch Gokudera ass lightly~

Goku: ~blush more and has an even bigger vein~ BASEBALL NUT!

Yama: lol uh oh…got you angry huh?

Goku: angry…more like piss me off! ~took his dynamite out~

Yama: Hahahah not good! ~go hide~

Goku: you'll pay baseball freak! ~threw his bomb in the room~

~After That~

Yama: ~dust covering him~ Hahahah even thought Tsuna try to stop you and Hibari from fighting in his room….you still blew up his office!

Goku: ~hit Yamamoto head~

Yama: hahaha ow… ~rub sore head~

* * *

Sai: ok so the omake...I'm not really a big fan of 8059 but I just thought that this omake was funny!

Gokudera: he sexually harass me!

Sai: ok Gokudera we know...Anyway! About my new story I was planning (other then Love is in the Primo Family) I come up on an idea about Tsuna living in a world where TYL18 and Normal18 and Fon and Alaude live and you know love between all of them with 27. Problem is I suck at Title! But the story won't come out yet until I write up to chapter 4 or so. I was just saying this so you guys can look forward to it or give me kinda an idea for a title for this new story I'm making. Well that all I have to say!

Yamamoto: R&R minna-san!


	4. Accident? Nah Not Really

Sai: ok this one a long chapter! Hope you guys like!

Reborn: just get on to the story...

Sai: ok ok!

Exclaimer: I dont anything! Except the fanfic I write...

* * *

Chapter 3: Accident? Nah Not Really...

"Herbivore stop!" as Hibari took his hand away from Tsuna grip. Tsuna was catching his breathe while Hibari death glare at Tsuna way. "Herbivore where are you taking me?" Hibari ordered. His sharp eagle eyes glared, almost look like it can piece anything with just one glance. "W-wait…huff huff." Tsuna put his hand up toward his heart as he try to think of what he was going to say.

Hibari hate waiting but the brunet did run all the way over here to a white building. Might as well wait for him this one time. "Hurry up…" Hibari ordered. He was the type to never like people who kept him waiting anyway. "Ok ok…Ahem…I'm taking you to somebody I know. He may know more about your breed then me." Tsuna said as he hold Hibari hand again.

Hibari was about to slap Tsuna hand away if the brunet didn't tighten his grip on him. "I don't want you to get lost." Tsuna smiled cutely at the boy. Hibari lightly blush at that but hid it away from the brunet. The brunet smile kept flashing in the boy's mind. Never leaving the picture of Tsuna smiling go away. "Whatever….just hurry up." Hibari pout at Tsuna. The vongola tenth lightly blush at the cute pout. He never thought Hibari could pout so cutely without knowing it. _That was unexpected…. _Tsuna thought as he covered his mouth and drag Hibari toward the white building.

The sign read "Hospital" and the building was painted plain white, there where also lots of window for fresh air, glass door in front, some planted plant where surrounding the walkway to make a path to the doorway, and some old folks along the road watching or just spending some time outside.

Hibari stared around, his ears perk up here and there as he hold onto Tsuna's hand tigher. Tsuna was a lightly surprise at Hibari action. He realize that the brunet was going to ask something so he spoke first. "Don't get the wrong idea…I'm not scared or anything…I just don't want you to fall." Hibari whispered so only Tsuna can hear him. But in truth, Hibari was scared….scared to get lost and left behind by Tsuna. He was a kid still…but he swear that he will get stronger in the future.

Tsuna smiled, knowing the reason why he tighten around his hand. But guessing by how Hibari lie about it. He will just keep that as a secret to himself. "Herbivore are we going or not?" Hibari asked.. "We're going!" Tsuna cheered as he start to walk faster. "Oi!" Hibari said surprised. "Hehe!" Tsuna smiled, at least Hibari and him are getting along.

~Inside Office: Shamel Center~

"So….those on the two you want me to talk to.." Shamel said, his black tail move back and forward while his ear lazily stay still. He watch outside of his window the two people he was request to talk to. The brunet kid is that dame Tsuna but he can't believe that Tsuna was able to be vongola boss even thought he doesn't look like it by the way he acts. And surprise to see a rare neko breed with him. It is rare to see neko and Mafioso together of course even thought he's part of the neko breed and a Mafioso whose a doctor too."Yep…I hope you take care of this…Shamel." a dark voice said as he tip his fedora. "Hmp…I still can't believe that he's vongola tenth." Shamel said, watching the brunet go inside with the neko boy.

"I know that…but still…that brunet really is vongola tenth himself." the man said as he open the door. "Where are you going now?" Shamel asked. "I need to go…before they see me of course." the man tip his fedora, signaling Shamel his thanks. The man left, closing the door softly.

Shamel sighed, it was a surprise that he come in. "I haven't seen him over a long time…hmp…and he goes off asking me a favor…still the same hitman as ever." Shamel smiled as he lead on the wall near the window. His ears pick up the sound of the tree leaf rustling together while the warm wind blowing by. _Well…I guess it's a good thing he come by and visit me. Might as well do his little favor..._ Shamel thought as he rub his head and walk out of his office.

"Man this is a pain…" as he closed the door.

~Back to Tsuna and Hibari~

"Can you wait here Hibari…I'm going to talk and see if we can meet the doctor." Tsuna said and walked toward the main center. Hibari seat on the waiting bench and looked around. The place was plain grey and white, some blue chairs here and there, and some odd old people walking around with nurses by their side. Some of them also had this cord connect to a some kind of water bag that was connect to a pile that move with them. Some were also in wheelchairs, Hibari guessed that they either can't walk or just don't want to.

But something caught his eyes, a man with fedora hat walking past people and heading straight to the exit door. _That! _Hibari immediately jump off the bench and chase after the fedora man. He moved out or in between people to catch up to the man. _What's he doing here! _Hibari thought as he rush out the exit door and saw the fedora man walk past some cars.

Hibari ran faster, passing through cars after cars and finally caught up with the man. The boy stop as he was behind the fedora man. The only thing that could be heard was Hibari heavy breathing. The fedora man smirk and turn around. "Hmp….so you caught up with me." fedora man smirked.

"Huff…what are you huff doing here?" Hibari breathed. He was surprise to see the fedora man again. No less at this place for sure. But it was good for him, he wanted the man to answer a question he had wanted to ask when this all started. "Just visiting someone…." the man said as stick his hand in his pocket and found his car keys. Seeing the keys in his hands, Hibari knew the fedora was avoiding him. "Wait!" Hibari yelled, grabbing the fedora man sleeve. "What?" he said as he turn to look at Hibari. He wanted to get out of this place soon…he can't let his student see him now. Not until his dame student learn what he's missing…..a feeling dame Tsuna will never get. Hibari on the other hand still couldn't see the fedora man face as his hat block his way but did not cover his mouth.

"Why….why did you send me to that herbivore anyway?" Hibari asked, he really did want to know why he was given to a weak herbivore. The question he wanted this man to answer when he was sent to Tsuna side. The question that he could never answer himself. "Why you ask? Hmm….I don't know why either…" the man said as he glared at the boy. Hibari could finally see those devilish eyes that belong to the man…or infant/baby.

Hibari slowly let go of fedora man sleeve and look away from him. The man looked up toward the sky. The boy also move his head up toward the sky as well. "But…I know one reason why I sent you to him." the man said. Hibari looked up at the man and saw a smile. He had never seen the baby smile before.

"That guy…he may look weak and pathetic but…he has a kind heart and a strong revolve plus his brave when he wants to." the fedora man said as he opened his car door. The man want in and sat at the driver seat. Closing the open door and started his car up. The boy thought for a moment, thinking of what the man meant. "That the only reason you can say…" Hibari said, looking at the window the man rolled down to show his face. "Yep…now take care…you and Dame-Tsuna." the man smirked as his he drove off on his 2005 Chrysler 300C car.

Hibari watch the car go off into a turn and faded as it went. What the man said repeated itself over and over to Hibari.

_That guy…he may look weak and pathetic but…he has a kind heart and a strong revolve plus his brave when he wants to._

What did he mean… That herbivore strong? Brave? He got the kind and pathetic part but strong? There is no way that that herbivore is strong…not until he see it for himself. He won't believe until he see it.

"Excuse me miss…" Tsuna asked as the counter lady turn to look at him. "Yes may I help you?" she asked. "Yes...I need to meet with Dr. Shamel please." Tsuna said. He hopes Shamel was here. Or, as usual, that perv of a doctor trying to get out of his work and stalk the nurse ladies again. He remember when he come to visit Shamel for Gokudera heath check. He heard weird noises inside and thought Shamel was just you know doing something. But him being a bit dense and not knowing what that perv doctor was up to. He open the door only to see Shamel on top of a young nurse when he just enter. Tsuna was stun as he re-look the screen in front of him, getting a slap to the face by the nurse as well as Shamel too. Sigh…he never want to do that again. No wonder why there a knock first rule around here. He should keep that note in his mind for the future.

"Dr. Shamel…" as the lady rolled her chair and grab a folder. The lady open it and flip through page after page and found the right one. "Here…you'll need to sign this." as she handed Tsuna a paper work. "And form a schedule to see him." as she finish explaining.

"Ah but I have to see him today!" Tsuna said. "Sorry…Dr. Shamel off today." The lady said as she looked at her finger nails. _He's off! _Tsuna thought. "Sorry for being lazy…" a voice said behind Tsuna.

"Eh?" as Tsuna turn around and come face to face (well almost because Tsuna wasn't tall as Shamel) with the man he just wanted to meet. "S-shamel!" Tsuna yelled. "Hehe...nice to see you again kid…" Shamel said as he rub his hair. His cat tail wag happily as his ears perk up. He was glad to see Tsuna doing good after their accident with the nurse lady. "How come you're here! She said that your off today!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah...kinda had things to do here…" as Shamel tail wigged. He become a doctor (properly wanted to see the nurse ladies) and retired from his hitman days. And beside he can now freely do what he wanted beside doing work but still got some freedom out of it. People did seem scared of him a long time ago…

"Anyway kid…you say you wanted to meet me right?" Shamel said, taking out a pocket of cigarettes. "Ah yeah! Wait right here!" as Tsuna rush off to go and get Hibari. When Tsuna come to the spot he left Hibari at, he couldn't find him there. _Eh? Where did Hibari go? _Tsuna thought as he looked around. "No…No…No…" Tsuna whispered as he point at the people, benches, and yet still no sign of Hibari anywhere.

_Hibari where did you go! _Tsuna though as he looked at the exit. _He can't be!_ as the brunet rushes off toward the exit sign and search for his neko.

_Hibari!_

Hibari had wonder off after he met the baby again. And when he come back to his senses, he come to a street with market shop. People in suite or normal clothes came walking here or there and crossing the street. Cars drove when the sign was green and stop when the light turn red.

Hibari had no clue as to where he was at. People here and people there, cars go and stop, and noises gets louder and louder. They all ignore him as they had their own business and don't have time to play with little kids. Hibari was in big trouble, he can't even remember where the hospital was at!

_Calm down…._ Hibari thought as he looked around the city. Of course it was big, they lived in Italy. Hibari follow the people around him, having no idea where to go. He just wonder even more off and far away from where Tsuna was looking. He hope he founds way out or else…..

On Tsuna side, he was looking around the hospital, the garden, the front, around the corner, and even the parking lot but still no sign of Hibari. _Where could he have gone!_ Tsuna thought as he started to panic. He needed to find Hibari and fast! But he didn't drive here to the hospital!

"Ah mou! Maybe I should have listen to Gokudera!" Tsuna rubbed his fuzzy hair. Gokudera one day asked if Tsuna wanted to learn how to drive. Tsuna, too scared of learning and may have a car accident, refuse Gokudera lesson. Even Yamamoto said that he should learn how to drive!

"Ah mou!" Tsuna said frustrated. Hibari may be hurt or worse…lost! A sound of a car stopping snap Tsuna out of his panic mod. "Oi!" the voice that belong to Shamel as he open the seat next to the driver. Tsuna looked at to see a 2007 Jaguar XJR car and Shamel being the driver. "Your looking for that neko right…hurry up and get in!" Shamel ordered.

"H-hai!" as Tsuna rush into the car and bucked his seat belt. "This is going be a bumping ride!" as Shamel drive the car at top speed, which made Tsuna scream his life out. Poor Tsuna…he really did hate cars.

The car derived down the street and into the most busiest place, market shop here and business building here, people crossing street. Yep…busy place indeed. The car held to a stop, making Tsuna hit his head on the side window. "Ow…" Tsuna cried. "Traffic…." Shamel muttered. And there was, line of cars had to stop as people were crossing the road to get to the other side. Shamel curse in frustration, wasting time now would leave them hanging and Hibari could be gone from then.

Tsuna couldn't wait for this to end! He needed to find Hibari fast! "Shamel I'm getting out!" as Tsuna unbelted himself and opened his side door. He step out of the car, his mind only thinking of Hibari safety. "Ah! Tsuna wait!" Too late, Tsuna had already shut the door before he could hear the rest of Shamel sentence. Shamel sighed and just have to wait for this traffic to end and then he can meet up with Tsuna later.

Tsuna walk out and stood on the side walk, people where going back and forward around him. _There's too many people….this will take forever…_ Tsuna panic as he start to walk and look around.

_Hibari…where are you! _

Hibari on the other hand, he was follow one person after the other, going around and around the same street. But this time he saw a man with a bag of fish. Hibari loved fish, especially if they were grilled fish, and so he followed that person. But the man had already cross the street while Hibari was on the other side. The boy stop as he watch the man leave farther away from him. But he looked around and people were not crossing. He turn back to see the man he was follow faded of to a corner. _Stupid herbivore…there no way for me to stop here!_ as he ran off the street and into the road.

But Hibari didn't know that a big truck was coming his way. The truck driver was happily eating his big ham and cheese sandwich that he didn't see neko boy ran on the road. Until he finally look up front that he finally realize Hibari. "Ahhh!" as the truck driver drop his sandwich and started to make a you turn. But because of his big truck size he couldn't make a turn fast enough. Plus truck can't make quick turn.

Hibari ear pick up the sound of a car skirting and he turn to see on his left that a truck was coming his way. Hibari eyes widen and he try to move but his feet wouldn't listen to his commend. He was going to die if _he_ didn't appear.

"HIBARI!"

Hibari was suddenly embrace by a small but warm brunet. Warm? More like flame on his forehead. Tsunayoshi was able to find Hibari in time before he could be hit by the truck as well as he was able to go into Hyper Dying Will Mood in that time. The truck was turning but it wouldn't able to avoid Hibai and Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't have time to fly off and avoid the truck but all he could do was use his flame and push him and Hibari away from the truck as fast as possible. Tsuna hold tight onto boy and his left hand straight and use his flame to push them back.

The truck wasn't able to hit them but with the truck in the middle of the road and the light was green. Other cars come crashing toward them. Tsuna had to stop his flame and put his feet down to avoid the other cars coming to hit them. Problem is…Tsuna forgot that the truck hasn't stop moving and was coming toward them. He could easily use his flame to protect him and Hibari but causing a screen. He can't do that..

Tsuna, with no other way, shield Hibari with his small body. He knew he can't protect all of him. He knew just waiting for the truck to come at him and kill them is bad but still! He will use just a little bit of his power to protect him and Hibari. He can't make a big screen…normal people can't know about the mafia here.

Tsuna reach his hand out and held it into a fist. The truck come skirting at them faster until the sound come their way. That was when Tsuna unleash it and the burst of orange flame surrounded him and Hibari. But that didn't stop the truck from coming closer at them. Tsuna had no choice but to use himself to stop it. And so he did. He loosen his grip on the boy but still have him protect by his flame. Tsuna reach out his left hand and grip on the truck side, his hyper dying will flame burn with it.

He can't possibly stop this big truck with one hand. That insane! But still…he had to do this to protect what he loved. "Agghhh!" Tsuna yelled as he grip tighten and try to stop the truck with one hand. He flame burst out, helping it melt and push the truck back. As he push the truck, he could hear his arm muscle crack. "Tch…." Tsuna cursed, blood leaking down his lips. He couldn't take the pain but he needed to stop this truck. Luckily the truck didn't flip over plus it stop too. Thanks to the help of his flame pushing the truck to a hilt. Tsuna heaved heavily and let his grip off the truck. He's arm flip on the ground, he couldn't feel that arm muscle at all. Gokudera gonna be angry at him...

Hibari had his eyes close the whole time. He heard the truck skirting but something made it less noisy. He felt something warm protect him. Something that wasn't Tsuna… That was when he opened his eye and stared at up at Tsuna. Blood drip on Hibari's cheek as he saw Tsuna lips moved. "Hey…you ok?" Tsuna asked, even thought he arm was hurting like hell. He worries about other then himself.

"H-herbivore…." Hibari said, staring at those amber eyes. This was the first time Hibari have ever seen such color eyes before. Tsuna looked a little bit different. He looked….more…more stronger and cooler. More….braver…

_Is this what the baby meant?_ Hibari thought as he saw Tsuna weird looking flame burn down. That was when Tsuna started to cried "Ow!" loudly. Hibari big eyes blinked at the question of Tsuna owing. That was when he looked at Tsuna arm did he realize that the brunet hurt himself…badly. Tsuna arm was bleeding from his shoulder down to the ground where he arm lay.

"Herbivore…." Hibari looked up at the brunet. Tsuna face was a painful look and when he heard his name called, he turn to look at Hibari.

"U-um yes?"

"How did this happen?"

"O-oh my arm! Its nothing!"

"Herbivore…I demand you to tell me now…"

"I said its nothing!"

"Herbivore…I will count to three and if you don't tell I will bite you to death."

"I said it-"

"1..."

"W-wait Hibari-!"

"2..."

"Wait wait wait! I can expl-!"

"3!"

Hibari torn the brunet collar to reveal his neck and painfully bite down on the white creamy skin. "Ah!" Tsuna cried. Hibari let his sharp fang dig deeper until he draw blood. He took his fang out and gently lick the wound he made on the brunet. The licking sting Tsuna a bit but at least he was being gentle. After the wound stop bleeding, Hibari stared at the brunet face.

"Ow Hibari….why you do that?" Tsuna said, never wanting to do that again. Hibari glared this time and gently said "That is your punishment for now on. If you don't listen to me then I will bite you to death hard!" Tsuna nodded quickly. How stupid that he was following a kid order when he's older then him. "Good…" Hibari said as he lick his hand.

Tsuna laughed a bit, the boy was worried for him. "Oi! Tsuna!" a voice called not to far away. "Ah Shamel!" Tsuna exclaimed as he try to get up but failed as he forgot about his broken arm. Shamel come running in and knee down to look at Tsuna. The neko boy glaring at the intruder.

Shamel looked over the petit broken arm and sighed. "Your going to be ok…until your arm heals I guess. Let's get you to the hospital." as Shamel help Tsuna up and walked him back to the car. Hibari followed suite but kept his eyes on Shamel.

The good thing is…Tsuna was able to protect him and Hibari. Bad part he got a broken arm for doing something crazy. Still the road ahead for those two are still a long way to go…

* * *

Sai: ok I'm sorry if the car crashing screen was a bit weird or watever u guys say it was...I'm not that good at this stuff you know. Anyway the good thing is that Hibari and Tsuna getting use to each other...even thought it was just one day! O_O Yeah totally forgot about that but don't worry this story will not end yet...for a long time. Anyway I will try to write longer chapters...but i think short chapter are good when it comes. Anyway here are my response to some of you guys who review!

**To Kichou: **yes...Hibari will do watever he wants to Tsuna in the near future...hehehehe wonder what will happen..but that will be later chap!

**To Narutopokefan**: That a good title...I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the suggestion!

**To Chunzi**: Yes I know..i suck at writting but you know fan girls have to write their fav pairing somewhere LOL! And wat better place then fanfiction! And yes I'm way to lazy to edit mines too!

**To TwilightHaseo: **yep! I'll try to keep everybody in character but hibari (just cuz he a kid in this story) he will be a lil bit OOC but later will be him in character...or at least I'll try to hehe. Plus I'll try not to disappear from this site for awhile...i dont want this story to stop out of nowhere...I would like this to go on.

Sai: well that all the review I'll reply to for now! Until then minna-san!

Shamel: ladies...and gentleman pls don't you dare to forget to review! Especially you ladies! ~teeth shine~ Until then my oh soo beautifully ladies and gentleman!


	5. Attach Are We

Sai:reply to one of my reviewers...

**Imitation Angel:** Yes I know there is mistake in my writting but sometime I'm busy or too lazy to edit. Thank your for reviewing!

Sai: that really all the review I need to reply to...

Reborn: on to reading minna...

Exclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the fanfic I write...

* * *

Chapter 4: Attach Are We…

"Ow!" Tsuna cried, the pain shooting up to his left arm. Shamel sighed and try to wrap the broken arm more gently. Tsuna hissed and cursed as he try to get use to the pain. It was…well almost part of his fault for breaking the arm. Half of it was his new pet. Tsuna took a peek at Hibari, who was sitting on the chair near the window. He was staring at the bird outside with his bored childish face. His tail wagging back and forward.

"Ow!" Tsuna cried again. "Oops sorry…" as Shamel clip the cast together and fix it a little so it may be comfortable to the brunet likes. Hibari glared at Shamel, not liking the pervert doctor at all. He must had done that on purpose to the herbivore. The boy watch Shamel like a prey and bit his lips whenever he touch the brunet chest with this preventive hands of his.

Tsuna was shirtless but stilled had his pants on. Shamel had told the vongola to take his shirt off so he may see if the brunet had any other wounds. Other then the broken arm, he seem ok. Shamel took off his stethoscope and sigh of relief. Tsuna look at his left arm in shock and kinda dumbfounded too. The pervert doctor lay on his small chair and looked at Tsuna. "Well…the only thing that was bad was your arm…nothing else seem broken or hurt. Your lucky you have that power kid." Shamel exclaimed, rubbing his cat ears.

"Hehehe yeah…It's thanks to Reborn anyway." Tsuna laughed. Shamel smile, knowing the kid still worship the hitman. A dark aura interrupt their happy little moment. Tsuna and Shamel look toward Hibari, who was the one making the dark aura. The boy had watch their 'little moment of happy time' and was disgust by it. Well he was disgust by Shamel not Tsuna.

Hibari hiss straight at Shamel way and ran over to Tsuna side on the white bed. He wrap his arm around Tsuna's good arm, purring as he rubbed his childish cheek on the petite. Shamel blinked at the boy action and smirked. He know the boy was getting attach to the brunet. Maybe the accident was a good thing. But he won't say that out loud. The vongola needs to pay a little more to his surrounding then just worry about others and being dense.

"Hahaha Hibari stop that! It tickling!" Tsuna exclaimed, petting Hibari on the head. The boy purred more to Tsuna touches. Shamel was beginning to think that this may bring him disaster then heaven. For, by the way Shamel look at it, look like two yaoi people playing with each other. But not in a sexual way but in a softer way.

Which Shamel wasn't gay at all. He love women and would always be straight. "Ahem…" the pervert doctor interrupted the two lovely people in the room. "Oh sorry Shamel…" Tsuna said as he paid his full attention on him. Which made Hibari pout cutely in displease.

Shamel took off his stethoscope and put them on the nearby table. Shamel then try to get comfortable in his small chair these hospital had and will always have. "Anyway Tsuna…you wanted me for something? What was it you wanted?" he asked, crossing his hand together. Tsuna almost forgot why he was here in the first place. The brunet move a littler closer to Shamel but is still on the bed. "Shamel….I need information on neko." the vongola asked.

The doctor took out a box of cigarettes, taking one out. Bring his lighter up to the tip and lilting it up. Shamel started to smoke, inhaling the smoke and exhaling the next. Tsuna cough and wave the smoke away. The brunet never seem to like the smell of smoke. Even thought he kept telling Gokudera not to smoke. His right hand man seem to smoke whenever he's not near Tsuna or business he has.

Shamel finish his smoke and lightly smash the cigarette in the ash tray on the table. "Neko eh…." He said as he look at his reflection on the ash tray. The doctor seem to be deep in thought. The vongola tenth seem to question Shamel silence until he sighed. "S-something wrong Shamel?" he asked.

The doctor looked at Tsuna, thinking for a moment and smirking. Tsuna shutter at that. What was Shamel thinking? Wait…..he didn't even want to know by the way Shamel smirk.

"Payment…."

"What?"

"I want something back for giving you the info…."

"Wha…." Tsuna said stupidly. Shamel lean forward to Tsuna and whispered to his ears about something. Tsuna blushed and nodded in agreement. The doctor smiled in happiness and shook hands with the vongola. His cat ears perking up and tail wagged more waver. He can't wait for his payment to get in action!

Hibari watch the whole screen as it progress into this and that. He was started to think he was being ignore and it was pissing him off. As Tsuna and Shamel started their 'little conversation' and whisper in softer voices. Hibari aura started to make wave, his teeth gritting together could softly be heard.

Tsuna seem to have mysteries have a notepad and pencil in hand, writing down notes as the doctor talk more lively then ever. While that happen, the boy behind them seem to have getting pisser and pisser. But the boy seem to have walk back to the seat he was before, next to the window and watching the birds go by.

Hibari seem to realize that he shouldn't care for the herbivore now He was being ignore of course….which piss him off more as he thought about it. On Tsuna side, he seem to take down whatever Shamel said to him. Even if he said that 'woman would be more softer then guys' and all those other woman things. Anyway Shamel seem lively about what he was saying. He gladly took the offer right when Tsuna agree to his payment needs. And that why he started to talk about what neko that and neko this.

Tsuna, using his good arm to write and using his bad arm to kinda hold the notepad. He took notes after notes, writing fast as possible as Shamel goes on and on about neko. "So all neko has a sensitive spot!" Shamel said proudly.

"Sensitive spot?" Tsuna questioned, titling his head to the side cutely. Shamel looked at the brunet, thinking was he really that stupid? Tsuna stared at Shamel and waited for him to answer. The doctor sigh, the vongola tenth was too dense. But then Shamel brain just had to have a plan….a very good one at that.

"Yeah…..want me to show you…" Shamel secretly smirked. Tsuna smiled happily and nodded his head not knowing the evil idea the doctor was about to show. Shamel whisper to Tsuna, telling him what he wanted him to do.

Tsuna nodded as Shamel made a thump up, his tail wag in excitement. The brunet got up and walked toward the boy near the window. Hibari, having no idea that Tsuna was behind, suddenly felt a shock wave. The boy stood frozen in place, his sensitive ears sending shock wave down his whole body.

Tsuna was 'aww' by how the boy reaction, rubbing the raven-hair ears more gently. Hibari felt more of the touches and started blush madly. He couldn't hold his voice…he had to…just….just a little longer…

The vongola then did what Shamel suggest next as he move his hand toward the tail of Hibari. That when it happen, Shamel just had to push the brunet a little and made the vongola boss 'Eep' as well as made him grab Hibari tail so suddenly.

"Ah!" Hibari moaned. That sudden attack let his voice out. Shamel smirked, he wanted that to happen but the brunet was taking his sweet time. So he made him progress a little bit faster. His evil plan work great with the help of himself.

Tsuna was shock by how…_adorable_ Hibari moan was. He was so shock that he rub the boy's tail more slowly. Hibari covered his mouth, his face flush with blush. He couldn't let the idiot herbivore hear him. But the way his hands move slowly up and down. How he rub the tip of his tail with his index finger.

"Ahhh…." Hibari moan, his hand gripping the side window. Tsuna, upon hearing the boy moan, let his hand go of Hibari's tail. The boy's tail wrap around his waist, his eyes glared deadly at the brunet. Tsuna moved back a little, seeing the dark…really dark aura growing bit by bit. Shamel, who was suddenly outside and peeking at the two, closed the door as the brunet screaming could be heard.

_Well…that went good…but now I need a smoke._ Shamel smirked as he walked out down the hallway, taking out his box of cigarettes. He's job was done and over. He just hope whatever the hitman was playing at works as he planned. "Ah shit! I'm out of cigarettes!" the doctor cursed. Well his plan of smoking didn't work…

~In Front of the Hospital~

Tsuna and Hibari left the hospital as they were done there. Tsuna had some good (and sexual) info about neko which was a good thing. The bad thing was that he had scratches all over his face. Right after he had let go of the Hibari's tail, the boy literally jumped on him and claw his face to death.

Hibari, still angry at Tsuna, had walk not too close to him but was still near him. The accident that happen early had made him happy. He loved how the brunet screamed as he clawed his face. That what he got for doing that perverted thing to him. Now he really hated the doctor even thought he was the same kind as him.

Anyway, the two were now heading back to the vongola mansion. Until the brunette just had to side glance at Hibari's clothes. _Hm…if Hibari going to be with me. He's going to need some clothes….new ones._ The brunette stood in front of the boy, who glared back at him and showed his claws. Hibari thought the vongola wanted another beating. He was ok with it, he did love to hurt the brunet.

Tsuna flinch and waved his hand in defeat. He did not want another beating as he's face was clawed already. Plus his right hand man wouldn't like this either. He was sure Gokudera would demand answer of who did this to him and that he will kill that person immediately.

Hibari still had his claw out but let the herbivore talk. The vongola sweat drop but still voice out what he wanted to say. "Hibari…let's go shopping!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari looked at the brunet with a stare then sighed. He guess he could go shopping…just this once. Plus he needed some stuff. But he hope that nothing bad will happen. "Fine…"

~Shopping Street~

The market street were crowded, the shop were busy here and there. And two people were now stepping into this most crowded and busiest place. Hibari mind flash of what happen the last time he was with a crowd of people. He didn't want that to happen again. So the boy reach out and hold hands with the vongola's good hand. Tsuna was surprise by the sudden action. Until he saw the boy's look which was scared mix with glaring at the crowd.

The brunette smiled a kind one to see Hibari's face soften a little. Tsuna walked ahead with Hibari behind him, still having a fairly good grip on him. As the two headed down into the market. Lots of thing occur as they saw cakes on display, some new clothes for women, and a unique store that seem to caught Hibari's eyes. Tsuna stop in his track and saw the boy staring at two metal stick on display. The brunette was too into Hibari that he didn't realize somebody was calling after him. "Tsuna-san!" as something hug the brunette from behind. Pain instantly shot through Tsuna entire body, making the brunette 'Eep!' in pain.

Hibari turn around to stare at a young woman in her twenty hugging the brunet from behind. Which by now the brunet was crying in pain while the woman question the vongola weird action. "Haru-chan!" "Haru!" two woman called out from nearby.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan! Yuni-chan over here! I found Tsuna-san!" the woman called out to them. Two woman, one look like in her twenty while the other in her teen years. They ran toward Haru and look at Tsuna next. Tsuna pain calm down as he took the screen before him. Tsuna then sweat drop and waved at the three woman he recognize. "Hi Kyoko, Haru, and Yuni…Didn't know you guys would be here…now." he said.

The three started a conversation with the brunette. Hibari know he was being ignored. Which he didn't like at all. The boy immediately took out his claw and stabbed Tsuna ass. Tsuna 'Eep!' in pain again and turn around seeing the boy angry face. Well that seem to caught the brunet attention. Kyoko and Haru peek over and immediately squeal in happiness as they surrounded the boy. "He has ears! Cat one too!" as Haru gently poke them, which was a bad idea. Hibari immediately frozen in spot. "He has a tail too! Kawaii!" as Kyoko softly rubbed it.

Yuni on the other hand, she stared at Tsuna who was muttering in pain as he rubbed his bottom. "Sawada-san….is that…from my uncle." Yuni asked. The vongola tenth nodded in agreement. Yuni looked at Hibari, who was blushing madly by now. Tsuna, upon realizing that their touching in the _wrong_ place, 'Ack!' and ran over to stop the girls from touching Hibari.

Kyoko and Haru squealed and asked who was the boy. Hibari again realize that he was being ignored again by his new taker. He gently and harshly slap Tsuna broken arm which the brunet cry in pain yet again. Hibari step back from the vongola, muttering a "Stop ignoring me…." but Tsuna didn't seem to hear that as he continue to cry.

Yuni watch as the screen played on but her eyes were on Hibari. She wonder why her uncle gave the vongola, who was always busy, the neko. _I'm going to have to ask Fon-san…_ she thought as Tsuna started talking to the boy about not hitting him. Tsuna was in pain all over and he didn't need more.

Hibari showed no sign of listening to the brunet. He was the one to ignore him in the first place so this is pay back. He will ignore the vongola until Tsuna realize it, which the brunet didn't as he was too dense for his own good. The vongola sighed in distress, he was tired but he needed to buy the boy new clothes if he was going to stay with him for now on.

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko called out. Tsuna looked at Kyoko, smiling at her, and started to introduce Hibari to them. Haru, who was looking at the boy, squealed as she understood the statement the vongola gave out. Kyoko level herself to Hibari and reach her hand out to shake Hibari's little ones. "Hello Hibari…my name is Kyoko." she smiled. Hibari, first time talking to a girl, didn't say anything as he suddenly slip his hand out of the girl's ones and clinch to Tsuna's pants.

He was not shy though he just didn't want to be near the girls. For some reason, he found them disgusting and smell weird. Kyoko giggled, thinking that the boy was too shy to meet other people. "By the way Sawada-san….why are you here?" Yuni asked. She was indeed in curiosity about the boy but she never thought the vongola boss would have time to be in a market place.

Tsuna explained about Hibari staying with him and he having no clothes then the one on him. Kyoko and Haru immediately hug the boy from both side and said that they will help in finding clothes for him. Tsuna sweat drop and explain that he was the best choice in clothes for Hibari. He didn't want the girls thinking that the neko boy would be good in a dress. A shiver sent down to Tsuna spine, he couldn't image Hibari in a dress.

He just couldn't…..

Haru immediately pout at Tsuna and said that he couldn't even pick out clothes for the boy with that arm of his. Tsuna almost forgot about the broken arm he had. Tsuna tears in place and said that he will agree with Haru and let them help in clothes finding but in one continent. No dresses for Hibari….Or even girls clothes! He just didn't want them doing that at all…

Kyoko smiled and knew the vongola didn't want dresses for Hibari and agree on the agreement. Haru squealed in happiness and hold on to Hibari left arm. Kyoko took the boy other arm and both girls started to sing on the way to the clothes store. Tsuna followed behind with Yuni.

Upon meeting the store they wanted, Haru and Kyoko took Hibari with them to search. Tsuna stood behind watching as the screen goes by. Yuni on the other hand went to help with the girls. She did come to buy new clothes but she guess plan was change into this now.

Haru and Kyoko looked over at Hibari and then went off while Yuni stood with the boy. Hibari didn't seem happy at all. He found the girls more annoying then ever. But he looked up at Yuni, who was standing near some clothes stand. Yuni then caught Hibari eyeing her. She smiled and ask "What is it?"

The boy blinked and saw a yellow shape flower under her left eye. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to the thing. Yuni smiled and said "This was my mother…well it was past down by her mother..." Yuni explained. Hibari barely understood that. What he got was that something past down form generation to generation…

Yuni guess the boy kinda got it and smiled in return. Suddenly a flop of clothes was piled on Hibari. Haru had just come back with lots of clothes that she just couldn't hold and it felled on top of the boy. Hibari pop his head out and glared deadly at Haru. In which Haru scream and hug Hibari, saying that he was too cute for his own good. The boy seemly disgust women…a lot.

Kyoko also come back but with little clothes. She chuckled at the screen and said that Haru should make sure not to bring too many at the same time. Haru and Kyoko piled up the sack of clothes and walked toward the try out center. Yuni, now holding Hibari, followed Kyoko and Haru to the center.

Tsuna sighed, those girls were a hassle. But at least their doing what he asked for. Unlike picking girls clothes for the neko. Tsuna decided to check on them and headed to the try out center. Reaching the center, he heard the conversation going on with the girls.

"Ne ne! Kyoko-chan this would look good on Hibari!"

"Mou Haru-chan…that girls panties…"

"Still! These would look good on him!"

"Should we try out the girl dress for him instead?"

"Yeah Yuni-chan! We should plus the panties too! Wouldn't you agree!"

"I guess…."

"Herbivore don't you dare!"

"Come on Hibari just one!"

"No!"

"Should we...you know…touch his sensitive place?"

"We should…"

"No!"

"Mou Hibari please! Just this once!"

Tsuna twitched, he knew it…they just had to sneak in girl clothes with boys. The girls and Hibari wining stilled continue. Then he heard clothes rusting and belt. A "Nyyyaaa!" was screamed out. By guessing, the brunet knew it was Hibari being force to dress up for the girls. Tsuna sighed and reach out to opened the door, which was unlock by unknown reason. The vongola open the door and froze in places as he blankly stared at the screen before him. Then as immediately as he saw it, he closed the door and walked out. Tsuna exited out the store and stood in front of the place.

He then blushed madly and bend down to his knee. His blush covering his face entirely. The vongola remember the rose clip on Hibari cute ears. The strap lose as the dress was too large for him and he could see the boy's pale chest. The bow that was tie to the boy's long tail, the clip on bell ringed as the boy sward his tail. His short pale legs showed as only the top part of the dress was on. He didn't even want to remember Hibari bottom part as he was wearing nothing under.

Tsuna stay as he was until he heard the girls coming out with bags of clothes. He hope their were boys clothes…

Tsuna turn to see the girls happy as ever as Hibari scowled in anger. He knew the boy hated the girls for what they have done…

"Tsuna-san! Let's go eat together!" as Haru clinch herself to the vongola. But this time it was his good arm then bad one. Tsuna agree, he was getting hungry and he hadn't eat until this morning. The group went to eat and so on they spend their day at the market.

As night almost felled upon them. The girls waved goodbye to the vongola as they headed back to their hotel. Tsuna and Hibari headed toward the vongola mansion. Right when they got into the mansion, the storm male called Tsuna name. Which of course the storm immediately told tenth while he was gone pile of papers were left for him on his desk. But then he saw the tenth broken arm and want to an all out yelling of how did that happen, who did this, and he will kill whoever did that to tenth. The vongola sighed and said he just wanted some rest for today.

He knew Gokudera would do that…as always. But he was just too tired to do anything right now. He been through enough for today. The storm bowed and told the vongola to have a good rest as he stared at Hibari. The boy didn't even glance at him as he walk with Tsuna toward his room.

Upon reaching the vongola room. Tsun got out his keys and unlock the door. Hibari looked around the room as the brunette just flop on top of his queen size bed. _Ahh…home at least…_ Tsuna smiled in peace. He really miss his bed, haven't slept on it for two days as he was working with papers. He drop the bag of new clothes on the floor, not caring in the world where there at.

Hibari looked around the brunette room. The room was printed orange color of the evening sky. The bed was in the middle top of the large room. One small table was next to the bed with a lap on top and a clock for time. The right side had a door possible leading to a bathroom. A small clothes drawer on the right side while the left had a closet full with suites. The room was indeed kept clean thanks to the maid in the house.

"Ahhh….tired…" the brunet said out loud as he pulled his blanket to cover his body. Hibari stared at Tsuna and pulled the blanket away. Tsuna curled into a ball and said "Mou Hibari! I'm tired! Can't you leave me alone!" Tsuna then shutter as the boy glared dagger at him. "Stupid herbivore…where am I to sleep?" the boy asked. Tsuna forgot about that and sighed.

"Come sleep with me…I'll have to make sure we have a extra room for you tomorrow." Tsuna sighed. Hibari stood in place and twitched. He heard it right…sleep together…with that baka herbivore…until tomorrow.

Tsuna yawned, he was getting tired. Hibari at that moment climbed into the petite bed but kept a distance from him. He then wrap himself in the blanket, getting warm from the early body warmth. Tsuna sighing again, he was defiantly getting more problem now. "Mou Hiberi…you know that my only blanket." Tsuna said.

"Get your own…"

"That is my own!"

"Well sleep without one herbivore.."

"Mou Hibari!"

A blanket was then thrown at Tsuna face. "Fine…we can share…just this once!" Hibari exclaimed. Tsuna took the blanket off and smiled kindly at Hibari. The boy turn away from that face. Whenever he saw that he remember the accident that happen to the brunet. He didn't regret it but still…it was part of his fault.

"Ahhhhh…..tired." as Tsuna reach over. Covering him and Hibari under the blanket. Problem was that the brunet was so tried that he didn't even realize that he wrap his arm around Hibari tiny body. "Ack! Herbivore-!" as Hibari turn to see the vongola sleeping face. The boy stared about 5 minute at the brunet peaceful face. He must have been put on a lot of stress.

The brunet wasn't even snoring as he slept peaceful and quietly. Hibari sighed and just thought that he will let this slip once. For he himself was getting warmer by the brunette body. Hibari, without even knowing himself, move closer to the brunet chest. Feeling the light breath of the brunet. The boy slowly closed his eyes and slept peaceful on this night.

* * *

Sai: god this one was a long one...to me it was...anyway wait for next chapter minna! Sorry for mistake and grammar here!

Tsuna: R&R people!


	6. Meet the Family!

Sai: some reply to your reviews...

**Orcux:** I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Chunzi:** Yes...I try to write in some random cuteness in this story...will do it alot! Thanks for reviewing!

**SnowieG27:** Yes I know there is grammar and misspelling in here but I'm kinda stress out by how my real life is going... Also I don't really have to worry cuz I have the real writting in my computer so I can edit when I have time. Thanks for reviewing!

Sai: no I will not stop this story anytime soon! I don't like this story being stop midway! I'll keep going on!

Reborn: we cheer for you...

Exclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the fanfic I write...

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet the Family!

The next morning, the brunet had woken up by a surprise bang on the door. The brunette answer the door as he yawned. Tsuna was surprised to see one of his mist guardian friends. The man had glasses and a bar code on his cheek.

"Vongola…Mukuro-sama had ordered me to wake you up as you have papers to sign. Plus you must finish them today as Mukuro-sama will not be happy if his paper were last to be send in." the man explained, pushing his glasses up.

"O-oh Chikusa….thanks and tell Mukuro I will surely be doing it…" Tsuna bowed to the man. He had totally forgot about his left over paper. He surely will finish them all...if he can. Chikusa bowed back and walk off, a yelling of his name could be heard down the hall.

"Hurry up pyon! Mukuro-san wants us back and fast!"

"I'm coming you lousy dog…"

"I'm not a lousy dog pyon!"

"Yes you are…"

"Pyon!"

The vongola sighed as he closed the door softly. Tsuna looked back to his bed, seeing the neko sleeping peaceful. The man smiled and got ready for the day. Putting on a button-up white shirt, put his orange tie on, a stripe vast, some black pants, and a black belt. He opened his carton and the morning sun shined. He took off his cast as he think he will be ok without it.

The lights hit where the neko slept and the boy opened his eyes slowly to see Tsuna sitting on his bed, putting his shoes on. "Hnn…What are you doing?" Hibari yawned as he wiped the tear on his eyes off.

"Work." The brunette voiced out, hearing him tie his last lace. The boy got up and crawled toward the brunet side. Tsuna pet the neko softly and slowly, hearing the boy purred in response. The door opened again and this time the storm was there. "Ah! Tenth your up early!" Gokudera said, holding a few papers in hand.

"Yeah…Chikusa woke me up." Tsuna smiled as he took the papers away from his right hand man. "Ah! It's no wonder why they broke the front door down!" Gokudera said angering. This morning he was walking around to collect the mssing paper Yamamoto took from him. Right when he got to the front door, it was broken and pieces where on the ground. Guess Chikusa didn't bother knocking first…

He immediately started to yell and seem like he woke up a sleeping cow from his beauty sleep. Then he started to yell at the teen for being up. The cow teen just yawned as he was too tired to talk to the him. The storm yell even more for the teen to be stupid of not listening to him. The cow teen then started walking back to his room, too tired to talk to the frustrating storm, which the man still yelled at him.

"And that stupid cow was annoying!" Gokudera yelled._ I think you're the one who annoying him… _Tsuna thought as he fake smiled along. "Anyway….Why is that thing sleeping with you!" as the storm pointed at Hibari. Tsuna forgot that the boy was next to him. Hibari just stared at the right hand man with a bored expression. Seem like he didn't care what the storm was blobbering about. His eyes stared at his taker, wondering what his work is.

Gokudera vein appear on his cheek and he was just about to burst. If Tsuna didn't ask him what his schedule was, his storm would be yelling again. "Ahem…for today tenth you can do your papers," Gokudera said as glared at Hibari. "And don't you dare bother tenth." as he left the room.

Hibari "Hmp" at that and got off the bed, picking new clothes to wear as he goes. Tsuna stood up and fix himself as he waited for the boy to finish. Hibari picked out what he wanted to wear and went to the bathroom. He could have just change in front of the brunet but he did want his personal space. So going to the bathroom to change was a great idea for him.

Hibari got out, his tail stood up. He was dress in a black shirt, short jeans, and white shoes. Problem was that the boy's hair was messy and his shoes lace was tied wrong. Tsuna "Pff" at that, it was too funny to see the boy like this. Hibari pouted at his taker. He wonder why the man was about to laugh his ass off.

"Hibari come here…" as Tsuna showed a comb in hand. Hibari eyes widen, he know what Tsuna was going to do next. And immediately as he saw it, he locked himself in the bathroom. The vongola blankly stared where the boy use to be at. Silence felled upon Tsuna for about 20 minute.

Then banging come on the door. "Hibari! Open up!" Tsuna yelled as he banged harder on the door. "Noo!" Hibari yelled as he leaned on the door. He didn't to get comb at all! He just can't stand comb brushes!

"Hibari! It will be very quick!" Tsuna yelled as he search in his pocket for the keys. Sometime he would get lock out of his bathroom and, thanks to Yamamoto, he would have a keys for his bathroom. _Come on come on! Where are you-ah! I got it!_ as Tsuna unlock the door. Hibari ear perk up as he heard the door being opened. The vongola opened the door. The boy was near the window, thinking that he would jump out before Tsuna could come in. "Hibari!" as Tsuna tackled the boy down.

Few minute later, a pouted Hibari sit as his hair was combed by Tsuna. The vongola avoid Hibari's ears, making sure he won't hurt them. As he comb the boy's short black hair. _His hair…its kinda soft..._ Tsuna thought as he touch more of the hair. Hibari, who could feel all the weird touches, try not to blushed.

"Ano…Hibari?"

"Yeah….

"Can I…touch your ears?"

Hibari turn around to face the brunette. He's face blushing more in which Tsuna blush back. "S-so can I?" as Tsuna face the other way, rubbing his cheek. The boy turn back around and nodded in reply. He didn't mind the vongola touching his ears. He just mind other people touching his ears. But to Tsuna….it was an ok.

Tsuna smiled, you could almost image puppy ears and tail on him. The petite put down the comb and prepare his hands to touch the cute ears. Hibari moved his tail out the way and sat still, awaiting for the touch to shock him.

Soft touches were felt as the rubbing and stroking started. Tsuna's hand stroke the boy's ears, feeling the soft and smooth fur. Hibari closed his eyes, leaning in more to the touch. His tail moved a little as he gripped his jean.

The vongola kept stroking the ears but he wanted to do more. Something that'll make those cute moan come out. Something that his mind can come up with. Something naughty….

Then he did the unspeakable. Slowly but surely he lick the neko boy's ears.

"Ah!"

Hibari covered his mouth immediately after he moaned. "Pff…..pff….ahahahahaha!" Tsuna laughed as he patted his lap. He just couldn't help it! It was just too funny! Hibari stared with a red face at the brunet. "How…..How dare you herbivore!" as Hibari clawed the vongola face. But this time surely…he will leave hell on him.

After that, Tsuna walked down the long hallway toward his office. With a mess up face by the boy. The neko followed after Tsuna. But he stayed behind the vongola, still angry at him. He couldn't believe that the brunet would do that! Lick his ears! Why the heck did he do that! For fun? Or just playing around? Still he will note this that he will never let the brunette touch his ears again!

Tsuna did say sorry to the boy. But Hibari didn't forgive him and hiss at him. He truely did deserve that. He didn't mean to lick him. All he wanted was to hear those cute moans but he got starches in return then moans. Plus a yelling moan at that.

Once they reach the vongola office, Tsuna immediately seat himself in his seat behind his desk. Which of course had pile of papers he had to finish today. The petite sighed in distress and started working on his papers. Hibari closed the door and watch the brunet work. Then as immediately after that he went straight toward the book shelf and grab the book he read before.

About 1 hour later, Hibari closed the book and seat it down on the table. "I'm bored…" Hibari said as Tsuna hit his head on his desk. Of all things the boy just had to say it. He just knew it by the first day he got Hibari that he will be another trouble pile up with his other stuff.

"Ne herbivore…do something funny." Hibari said as he stared dagger at Tsuna. The brunette sighed and got up on his seat. Well he could show Hibari around the house. He did almost all his paper stack, still having more to do. But he could do the rest later. It wouldn't hurt if he took a break for awhile.

"Why don't we do a tour around the house!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari thought for a minute and then nodded his head. He might as well do it and get it over with. Tsuna smiled as he walked toward the door, his bottom hurting for seating to long. The boy walk behind him, grabbing the vongola pants to insure that he won't get lost around the house.

The first place Tsuna introduce Hibari is the living room down stair when you first walk into the mansion. "This room is for relaxing….must of my guardian and family use it as a chat room." Tsuna exclaimed. The boy seat in one of the bright red color couch, checking to see how comfortable it is.

Then the boy did something wrong. Hibari clawed the couch and cut into the leather. He wanted to see what was making this couch soo comfortable."Hiii! Dame Hibari!" as Tsuna grabbed the boy's hand and yelled at him for doing that. "You can't cut that! Don't ever do that! This couch cost a fortune!" Tsuna exclaimed as he check the couch. Thank god Hibari was still a kid, the couch just had a little starch.

Tsuna sighed as he try to glare at Hibari. He just couldn't believe the boy would do that. The neko "Hmp" and walk away from the vongola. "Ah wait up Hibari!" as Tsuna followed after him. The next round, in which Hibari stumble upon, was the kitchen.

"This is-"

"I know what it is herbivore…I'm not stupid."

"H-hai…" Tsuna sweat drop as he was turn down by the neko. He just wanted to help, guess he won't be doing much of the introduction. "Tsuna is that you?" a voice called out from nearby. The vongola turn to see Gokudera half-sister, Bianchi, in a kitchen robe. "Hii! B-bianchi! I didn't know your in here!" Tsuna exclaimed, stepping back from her. But Bianchi wasn't looking at him.

Her attention was on Hibari by his side. "Whose that kid?" she asked as she turn to face him. Her eyes showed something dangerous and evilness. The vongola gulped in fear, something was pissing her off."T-this is Hibari…Reborn gave him to me." Tsuna shuttered. At the mention of her love, Bianchi glared dagger at the neko boy "Gave…." She muttered. The vongola gulped again, something must be really pissing her off.

Hibari glared back to her, a shocking challenge between them. For some reason, Tsuna felt like he seen this before…

Oh yeah…this glaring contest happen with Gokudera and Hibari. _Maybe this is why Bianchi and Gokudera are sister and brother… _Tsuna thought as the glaring contest happened between the two. Then the vongola smelled something weird. Tsuna sniff the air and followed where the sent was. It smell really good, it was making him drool. He went straight to the cooking place to see a purple blob on the floor. Well more like all around the place.

"Hiii!" Tsuna screamed his mind. He seen this before…it's Bianchi cooking! The purple blob thingy started to move form the floor. The vongola screamed and ran back to where the two were still glaring at each other. "Ah! Bianchi!" Tsuna screamed. Bianchi and Hibari then glared at the petite way.

"What!"

"Bianchi! Cooking! B-blob! Purple! In kitchen!"

"What?"

Tsuna panic, grabbing the two and drag them into the cooking area. That when the three saw the blob, who was now weird animal shape thingy. "Hiii! Bianchi what were you doing in here!" Tsuna screamed out, he fear that whatever the woman make will kill then sooner or later.

"Oh…I was making breakfast." She said as she look at Tsuna. The vongola had a shock face now. He knew the woman can never cook good food without poison in it. But he never thought that she was making them eat that thing!

_How can you call that breakfast!_ Tsuna thought as the blob saw them. Hibari seem normal and calm as usually. He just wonder what was that thing in front of them. He step toward it, facing the purple thingy. The blob then tackle the neko only if Bianchi didn't pan the thing in the face. "Tsuna take this kid and get out…I'll clean this up and make another breakfast." as she brought out poison cupcake from nowhere.

"Hii! Let's go Hibari!" as he quickly grabbed the boy out of the kitchen. _I don't want to see what else Bianchi cooking!_ Tsuna thought as he rushed out the kitchen with the neko behind. Not caring where they go, Tsuina dragged the boy and stopped. But still having his dame self Tsuna slip on his own foot and hit the wall hard.

Hibari hit the brunette back, holding his nose the next as the vongola back was hard. "Ow...you stupid herbivore…what the hell were you doing?" as he rubbed his hurtful nose. "S-sorry…." Tsuna said as he rubbed his own nose. He didn't mean to slip and fall. Thought maybe he stilled had his no-good side.

"Oh…Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna turn to his side to see his adopted brother, Fuuta, standing in the hallway with his big book. Fuuta had grew from small to tall as the vongola hadn't look like he grew at all but he did. Seem like Fuute more mature then him. "Ah Fuuta! What are you doing with your old book?" Tsuna asked as he stand toward the teen way.

"I'm cleaning my room so-" as Fuuuta turn to look behind the vongola. Fuuta and Hibari eyes meet as the boy's ears perk up. But the teen smiled his way and walked toward him. "Your cute….Tsuna-nii whose is this by the way?" as Fuuta pat the boy's head. Hibari stood frozen as he seem to feel comfortable on how Fuuta pet him.

Tsuna smiled, guess the boy getting use to people then him. "This here is Hibari." Tsuna introduced. Fuuta patted more of Hibari, which the boy purred in return. "Hibari eh? What a cute name…" Fuuta said kindly as he stop patting. The boy stared at the big red book in Fuuta's hands. The teen looked at where Hibari was staring at and smiled. "This is a book of ranking…" he said as he showed Hibati the book.

"Ranking?" he questioned as he took the big book in hand which of course he drop as it was too heavy. Fuuta pick up the book and said "Do you want to know what raking you are?" The boy nodded, not understanding the wrong he did again. Fuuta smiled as he stood up and began his raking. All of a sudden, things started to float in midair. Plus the boy and the brunet were floating as well as Fuuta too.

"Stars…tell me Hibari raking." as Fuuta eyes seem to look like the stars slurring around. Tsuna sweat drop as he totally forgot about the ranking extra skills. Right when Fuuta got the ranking, everything that float felled to the ground. Included the three who felled down. Tsuna landed on his back, his broken arm which was almost healed hurt like hell. Hibari landed on top of the teen chest. Fuute under him as he grabbed his book nearby.

"Hibari ranking…he is 1st in Tsuna-nii most sexiest adorable person plus in most naughty thoughts in Tsuna-nii mind..." as Fuuta smiled. Hibari glared at Tsuna, whose back was facing him. It's no wonder why he licked his ear….

"Well…it seem like I'm done here..." as he put Hibari down next to the brunette and stood up. The teen took out a pen and wrote in his big book, not wanting to forgot about the ranking he did. As he finish up, he smiled to Hibari and Tsuna.

"I'll see you later Tsuna-nii..." as the teen waved goodbye. He walked down the long hallway and turn away. Hibari turn to face the brunet and smirked. The boy hit Tsuna back, which the brunette screamed and turn around to face him. "Ow Hibari!" Tsuna cried as he rubbed his fuzzy hair. "Hmp!" as Hibari walked off without the vongola. "H-hey! Wait Hibari!" as he yet again followed Hibari.

The next they stumble upon was the hallway in the second floor. "This floor is where all my family member sleep.." Tsuna exclaimed as he opened one door. But the door opened itself, hitting the vongola hand. "Ahh!" Tsuna cried. A figure was thrown out and hit the wall as a teen yelling was heard after.

"You stupid Lambo! Don't ever go into my room without permission!"

"Yara yara…now my head hurts sis…"

"I don't care!" as the female slammed the door. The cow teen got off the wall and saw Tsuna and the neko. Tsuna was holding his hand, which was red. The neko was staring right at the cow teen way. "Yara yara….Tsuna-nii why are you like that and whose the neko?" the cow teen asked as he pointed to Hibari. The vongola mutter the answer to the teen questioned as he curse the pain on his hand.

"Hibari eh? Oh and I'm sorry for that wound Tsuna-nii…" as the teen shook the boy's tiny ones. "Yo Hibari….the name Lambo and that girl you saw was I-pin." Lambo explained as he closed one eye. The boy stared at the wound on Lambo cheek and poke it. "Ow…" Lambo muttered as he touch his cheek. He didn't realize that wound before, probably got it from I-pin.

"Lambo why were you in I-pin room?" Tsuna asked as he touch Lambo cheek. "I was giving her clothes back and I suddenly wake in on her shower…" Lambo said in his bored expression._ Hahaha….no wonder why… _Tsuna thought as he can image what his adopted brother and adopted sister were doing and the door opened by I-pin karate kick. He wonder why kami give him the bad luck as his hand hurt like hell.

Lambo sighed as he walk toward another hallway. "Anyway I'm going to the bathroom to wash this up…I'll see you later Tsuna-nii." as he headed off. Hibari's tail wrap around Tsuna hurt hand and he looked at it. Hibari poked it softly, feeling its warmth and hardness. "That look like it hurts…" Hibari muttered out as he stared up at caramel eyes. Looking into those steel-eyes, Tsuna just wanted to hold the neko in his arms.

But somebody had to pick up the neko by his collar. "Hey a neko! That extremely cool!" a voice yelled. Tsuna saw the figure and recognize who it was. "Ryohei!" he yelled.

"When did you get back from your mission!"

"Hm…I extremely don't remember!"

Tsuna slapped his head, he was happy to see his sun but was not happy as his sun complete forgot when he come back.

"So…does this mean you forgot about your report."

"Extremely!"

Tsuna slapped his head again, oh god why did this happen to him. "Never mind…" Tsuna muttered as he sighed in distress. Ryohei put down the neko and extremely shook hands with the boy. "Hi my name is Ryohei! What's yours!" as he shook harder up and down. Almost look like Hibari was moving up and down with the shooking.

Immediately as he meet the man, he make Ryohei as the top hated person he hate. Hibari never seem to like the sun anyway. Ryohei kept shaking Hibari while Tsuna was on his cell. While the two get to know each other, the vongola had called his storm. Right when he called him, Tsuna mention that Ryohei needed to do his report and ask his right hand man to make sure he did.

And as immediately as the called ended. A flash of a figure running really fast pass by Tsuna and the neko. The sun missing from the spot where he was with Hibari. The boy looked around, wondering where the man he hated go. Tsuna blinked and rubbed his eyes, not believing what just happened.

"He's missing…." Hibari said to the brunette. "I-I think Gokudera took him…" Tsuna said as he walked the other way. "Anyway let's continue our tour." as Hibari followed after the brunet.

They decided to take a tour outside, meeting the huge yard around the mansion. Tsuna and Hibari was walking along the path, a lake next to the path they took. Hibari stared at the water reflection. Seeing himself on the water, he moved his tail around. The reflection moving with him. He perk his ears up, the reflection doing the same.

He was getting annoyed by his own reflection. A giggled was heard as the boy turn to look at the vongola boss. Tsuna was quietly watching the boy from behind and giggled as he knew Hibari was getting annoyed. He just couldn't help himself at the funniness.

"Hmp! Don't laugh herbivore or I'll bite you to death." as he showed his claws. Tsuna shuddered and walk more faster in front of Hibari. The boy smirked back as he followed behind. Until they come to an end to the path, they seat at the bench. They relax their feets from all the walking.

"Ahh…" Tsuna said, leaning into the bench. Hibari watch the brunette, his eagle shape eyes stared. The boy's mind was thinking about stuff. Stuff about the brunet….

He wonder…Why do those people love him? Why was he so important to them? What was those flame he saw before? And all those other question he wonder on about the vongola.

"Ne…" Hibari voiced out. Tsuna turn to look at the boy, wondering what did the neko want. "Why….you…love…" Hibari muttered. Tsuna could barely hear what the neko was muttering on about. "Say that again Hibari?" as he lean more to the boy. "It's nothing…" as Hibari moved his head away from the man. Tsuna guess it was his imagination and struggle it off. The sun shine brightly as the summer was about to start. It was late May. Tsuna would had to go all over with his work again. Plus with the neko sitting beside him.

_Chirp! Chirp!_

A call of help was heard. Hibari and Tsuna turn their heads to a nearby tree. On top of a branch, that was about to broke, was a little yellow bird with a broken wing. The cracking of the branch snap and the bird felled down, trying to flap his wings. Hibari ears perk up and he immediately jump toward the bird and caught it before it could hit the ground. Problem was that Hibari jump too far that he was going to hit the lake with the birdie.

A warm embrace was felt as the air blew by on the neko face. Hibari stared up to see the brunet with the weird flame on his forehead. As they land, Tsuna let the boy down and open his palm. His flame burning down a bit as he amber eyes sharpen. "Let me see the bird…" he said in his cool way.

Hibari opened his hand that held the little yellow bird inside. Tsuna, without the flame on his hand, took the bird in hand and looked at it. The bird big black eyes stared at the vongola amber ones. The bird then showed its hurtful wing. The brunette inspected the wing closely. The neko looking right next to him.

The bird chirped and chirped as Tsuna hand back the bird to the neko. Taking off his vast and wrapping the little bird around. Hibari held the bird close as he watch it chirp happily and then stared at him. Hibari was kinda freak out by how big the bird eyes were. Tsuna giggled in return, his flame flicking. The boy looked at Tsuna way, seeing the orangey red flame.

But as seen as he saw that, it disappear in sight. Tsuna was back to normal as he got up and rubbed his sore arm. "Well…we should be getting that bird fix!" the petite exclaimed as he reach his hand out and took the birdie in his hands.

As they walked back to the mansion, the bird was chirping way too much that Hibari just wanted to shut it up. Tsuna sweat drop as he kept walking ahead of the boy. He didn't want him killing it. No less he didn't want birdie blood all over the yard. The little bird kept chirping and even Tsuna himself was getting annoyed by it. But he kept his cool and walk faster ahead. He just wanted the bird to shut up! Without looking, he bump into somebody chest.

"Ah sorry-"

"Oya oya…in a rush are we…"

Tsuna turn up to look straight into blue and red eyes. The red eye had the kanji number of 6 while the blue was normal as a human. "M-mukuro! Your back!" Tsuna exclaimed as he step back a bit. Mukuro chuckled at the vongola weirdness action. Another head pop out behind Mukuro back. "H-hello bossu…sorry for not telling you sooner…" the girl said, her left eye cover with a skull eye patch.

"I-it's ok! No prob Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed as he waved his hand. The girl nodded shyly and step out from behind Mukuro. The mist then spotted something moving in the back. A black tail wagged back and forward as his eye followed. The man pushed Tsuna out the way and spotted what he was looking at. A neko boy he never thought would ever exist…

Hibari stared at Mukuro eyes, not liking him at all. Mukuro, for some odd reason, was pissed at how he looked at him. And the real glaring contest started as the two glared deeply into one another. Tsuna gulped in fear while Chrome was thinking the boy was cute.

You could almost see lightning shocking around them. One color was purple that signal Hibari while the other was blue signaling Mukuro. The lightning become more wild and dangerous as the glaring get more instant. This was a bad day for them to meet…

* * *

Sai: and another long one...got to start writting the next chapter. Anyway until then minna-san!

Mukuro: R&R or be control by me minna...kufufufu!


End file.
